


Hurricane

by orphan_account



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Conflict, Doubt, F/F, Fear, Friends to Lovers, Holocaust, Judaism, Lesbian Sex, Loss, Post-World War II, Romance, Same Sex Relationship, Self-Doubt, Suffering, War, World War II, hungary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: {under revision}





	

The stillness of night offered a respite from the tension of the day, where interactions with each customer were a nerve racking experience. Would someone detect a subtle tell of her ethnicity and immediately report it to the authorities. Might a patron be displeased by Ana’s manner and decide it was fair to inform the roving guards that one had evaded them. Ana had grown to loathe the daytime and her work. Yet it was all she had, every anxiety inducing moment was one less until the end of the occupation, the end of the war. Whenever it would be.

Yet as she lay on the shop floor, only a thin blanket for warmth, Ana couldn’t sleep, her eyes refused to shut. She was terrified still, she’d scrutinized every look, every gesture. Someone, sometime was going to deem her expendable. Not knowing what fate would await her were she to be arrested, Ana could feel tension growing inside her.

Fear unlike any she’d ever felt before ratcheted up, a myriad of violent ends flooded her head. She winced as if struck. The thoughts flowing faster as she could envision her demise, again and again.

Shaking her head, Ana meekly shuffled onto her knees, peaking over the countertop, the store was cloaked in darkness, outside the streets were only patchily illuminated. Perhaps if she ran she could duck and weave into the shadows. Make it to the end of the street and then what. Ana couldn’t answer her own question. It pained her to admit to being stumped, lost, at a time like this when life and death hung in the balance.

She slipped out from behind the counter, maintaining a low profile as she shuffled behind the racks and displays. Approaching the doorway as she awaited any sign of activity outside. Sights, sounds, whatever might tip her off and allow her to wait to avoid detection.

Approaching the large doors, Ana leaned close, gazing outside and seeing only the night sky and empty paths. Ana inhaled slowly, pushing the doors open as she stepped onto the street. Glancing first left and then right, she readied herself to decide, a snap judgement she turned left and sprinted.


End file.
